This invention relates generally to tufting apparatus for producing patterned textile goods such as carpet, upholstery, and the like, and more particularly to tufting apparatus for producing tufted goods having a multicolor pattern by selectively feeding different yarns to a row of reciprocating hollow needles which implant the yarns into a transversely shifting backing material. More particularly, this invention relates to a yarn feeding mechanism for use with such a tufting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,496 to Kile discloses a tufting apparatus for producing patterned tufted goods using yarns of different colors. This apparatus is capable of selectively implanting yarns of different colors into a backing to produce a tufted product having a predetermined multicolored pattern. The patent apparatus employs multiple heads spaced across the width of a backing material. Each head comprises a hollow needle for penetrating the backing and implanting yarn tufts in the backing by reciprocating the head and feeding yarn through the needle pneumatically. This device uses a system of gears and rollers to select the desired yarn for implantation into the backing for each penetration by the needle. The multiple heads are stepped in synchronism across the backing for a distance corresponding to the spacing between the heads in order to implant a transverse row of yarn tufts. This process is repeated as the backing is advanced to complete the product. A computer controls the selection of yarn implanted by each needle for each penetration of the backing in order to reproduce the desired pattern in the finished goods.
The apparatus disclosed in the Kile patent and its method of operation have been subsequently modified. Such modifications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,523; 5,080,028; 5,165,352; 5,158,027; 5,205,233; and 5,267,520, all to Ingram., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,383 to Davis et al. These subsequent patents disclose an apparatus in which the backing is shifted transversely relative to the reciprocating needles while the backing advances through the apparatus. Thus, rather than the multiple heads which carry the hollow needles being moved across the backing, the subsequent patents disclose an apparatus wherein the backing rather than the heads is shifted transversely. In addition, the device disclosed in the Ingram patents comprises a plurality of hollow needles carried on a widthwise extending member. As the yarn is implanted by the reciprocating needles, the backing is shifted in the transverse direction by an amount corresponding to the spacing between adjacent needles in order to implant a transverse row of tufts. A knife blade is associated with each needle and positioned on the opposite of the backing for cutting the yarn at the lower position of the needle.
The apparatus disclosed in the Ingram patents further includes a mechanism for supplying continuous lengths of the different yarns to the needles comprising a system of gears. More specifically, this yarn supply mechanism includes a main rotatable gear shaft tied to and driven by the main drive shaft that reciprocates the needles. A plurality of small gears extending along the length of the main gear shaft are selectively engagable with the main gear shaft to feed the desired yarns to the needles. The individual gears for feeding the yarns are selectively shifted in and out of meshing cooperation with the main gear shaft by air solenoids. Once the yarn is fed by the gear system, the yarn is drawn to and out of the needle by pressurized air from a manifold mounted to the reciprocating needle mounting bar.
Although the tufting apparatus disclosed in the Kile and Ingram patents performs well, there is a need for a tufting apparatus for producing patterned textile goods with increased throughput and increased reliability.
One factor determining the production rate of a tufting apparatus is the number of tufting needles per unit length of backing material. One problem, however, with increasing the number of tufting needles per unit length is that the number of yarn feeders increases as well. When producing multicolored pattern textile goods, a plurality of yarn feeders per tufting needle are required. Therefore, for each tufting needle added per unit length, a plurality of yarn feeders must be added. Thus, increasing the number of needles can overcrowd the tufting apparatus with yarn feeders.
This invention satisfies the foregoing need by providing an apparatus for feeding yarn from a yarn supply to a reciprocating needle comprising a dual yarn feeder including a first yarn feeder component and a second yarn feeder component. The dual yarn feeder component provides the capability of independently feeding two different yarns from what would be space normally occupied by a single yarn feeder. Thus, the present invention can double the productivity of a tufting apparatus or increase the number of different yarns which can be supplied per needle, or both.
More particularly, this invention encompasses an apparatus for feeding yarn from a yarn supply to a reciprocating needle comprising a driven roller and a first dual yarn feeder including a first yarn feeder component and a second yarn feeder component. The first yarn feeder component is disposed for selectively moving into peripheral engagement with a driven roller at a longitudinal location along the longitudinal axis of the driven roller and at a peripheral location about the driver roller periphery, and alternatively, moving out of peripheral engagement with the driven roller, such that when the first yarn feeder component is in peripheral engagement with the driven roller, the driven roller drives the first yarn feeder component and causes the yarn feeder component to feed the yarn. Likewise, the second yarn feeder component is disposed for selectively moving into peripheral engagement with the driven roller at the longitudinal location along the longitudinal axis of the driven roller and at a second peripheral location about the driven roller periphery displaced from the first peripheral location, and alternatively, moving out of peripheral engagement with a driven roller, such that when the second yarn feeder component is in peripheral engagement with the driver roller, the driven roller drives the second yarn feeder component and causes the second yarn feeder component to feed the yarn.
More particularly, the first and second yarn feeder components can comprise an actuator for moving the respective yarn feeder components into and out of peripheral engagement with the driven roller. Desirably, the apparatus includes a plurality of dual yarn feeders, including the first dual yarn feeder. The dual yarn feeders are disposed in series along the length of the driven roller. According to one embodiment, the first and second yarn feeder components are pivotally disposed and pivot into and out of engagement with the driven roller. The apparatus can further comprise a shaft wherein the first and second yarn feeder components are pivotally connected to the shaft for rotating movement independent of one another.
More particularly, the first and second yarn feeder components can each comprise a movable member and a pair of feed rollers rotatably mounted to the movable member. The first and second yarn feeder components extend from the shaft for rotation substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the driven roller and in a common plane. Still more particularly, each removable member can comprise a bearing portion proximate one end and a head extending from the bearing portion to a distal end. The bearing portion has a bore for receiving the shaft and the head holds the pair of feed rollers. According to one embodiment, the bearing portion is stepped inwardly and more narrowly than the head and the bearing portions of the first and second yarn feeder portions are disposed adjacent to one another on the shaft while the heads lie in a common plane.
The feed rollers mounted to the yarn feeder component heads can be peripherally engaged with one another so as to form a nip between the pair of feed rollers for receiving the yarn. In this embodiment, one of the pair of feed rollers is disposed for peripheral engagement with the driven roller so that when the one of the pair of feed rollers is engaged with the driven roller, the feed rollers feed the yarn through the nip. Desirably, the pair of feed rollers have meshing gear teeth and the drive roller has gear teeth for meshing with teeth of one of the pair of feed rollers.
This invention also encompasses an apparatus for producing patterned tufted fabric comprising the dual yarn feeder of this invention described above. This tufting apparatus comprises a tufting frame, a yarn applicator comprising a reciprocable needle for penetrating a backing at a stationary yarn applying region and implanting a yarn therein, a backing transport system mounted to the tufting frame for moving the backing past the stationary yarn applying region and moving the backing transversely relative to the stationary yarn applying region so that the yarn applicator implants the yarn in a transverse row upon selective successive penetrations by said needle, and the dual yarn feed mechanism of this invention.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for producing patterned tufted goods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for producing patterned tufted goods at an increased throughput.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.